battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Officer
| game file name = s_officer }} Overview The Junior Officer is a soldier unit that requires Merits to train. This unit is a good choice for lower level players as the damage and range are good, and the Merits are somewhat easy to get by helping out on friends' bases. The Junior Officer provides decent damage output and the defensive stats gives the it some staying power, especially compared to the other non-premium units available at Level 10. The Shock Trooper outshines the Junior Officer slightly, but lacks the range that it has. At Rank 1, the Junior Officer has a burst attack that can pour out 60 damage on average, not considering critical hits nor misses. However, this attack expends half of the weapon's ammunition, but the cooldown and reload are low enough where it is not major disadvantage. At Rank 3, an additional attack can be researched that gives the Junior Officer more options. Instead of a burst attack like Triple Shot, Point Blank fires a single shot at range 1. This shot has much higher accuracy as well as a chance to get a critical hit against Soldiers. However, the player should not rely on this for its critical chance, but instead use this attack to finish off weak targets and to hold off triggering the reload after all ammo has been expended. Researching the second attack does not cost , so players are encouraged to research it, especially to make use of the additional ability slot unlocked at Rank 3. Having these two attacks gives the Junior Officer flexibility and options, and note that players can manually trigger the reload by trying to use the Triple Shot attack when not enough ammo is available. Attacks Sidearm= | attack2 = , , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = pistol_aimedShot }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 5; 6; 8; 9; 10; 12 }} Cost Trivia * Introduced in the 1.4 Patch, the Junior Officer was the first unit to require as a cost. * It appears that when the unit faces forward, it wears a green cap, but when it faces backwards, it wears a blue cap. * It is one of the only trainable soldiers not wearing a gas mask. The others being the units at the Frontier Recruitment HQ, and the Cryo Trooper (the 2.6 loading screen depicting otherwise). * Although Point Blank has only 1 shot of damage, it shares the same animation as Triple Shot, and thus fires thrice. Updates 2.85 Patch * Player level requirement increased to 10 from 6. 2.4 Patch * Global attack research change: can be researched at rank 3 instead of 2. 2.0 Patch * Non-gold resources are no longer rewarded for defeating this unit. 1.4 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Officer_front.png|Front. File:Officer_back.png|Back. File:Officer_icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:1.4 Patch Category:Merits